Unrestraint
by Lordmusheen
Summary: Bella es una joven especial con una personalidad peculiar y un deseo de experimentar lo cual hace de ella una mezcla explosiva. Los problemas familiares la afligen diariamente por ello su padre Charlie le da la oportunidad de escapar de su realidad, cuando esto ocurra ¿Qué es lo que sucederá en verdad? UA OoC
1. Anacronismo

**Unrestraint**

**#Unrestrain**

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia y demás personajes son de mi creación.**

**Beteado por Lore Cullen, Beta FFAD: www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo I: "Anacronismo."**

* * *

**BPOV.**

Me sentía increíblemente relajada, la brisa primaveral acariciaba mi cara lentamente y me indicaba que el verano se estaba acercando muy rápido. Sin duda, esto era lo que más disfrutaba de venir aquí después de clases. Solo venía y me sentaba en esta banca vieja, malgastada y abandonada que se encontraba en el lado "oscuro" del parque. Cuando era niña y venía aquí, los chicos más grandes asustaban a los pequeños con historias de este lugar, solían decir que un malvado gigante vivía debajo de la enorme roca que reposa justamente en el centro del parque. En los sesentas esta era la zona más visitada del parque con juegos infantiles y un arenero pero con el tiempo las personas, sin ninguna razón aparente, dejaron de venir. Este era uno de mis lugares favoritos en todo el mundo, era como si por dos horas seguidas solo fuera yo, sin presiones o deberes. Bella haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer: nada.

Vi la hora, eran las 5:23 pm. Llevaba retrasada veintitrés minutos, pero sabía que nadie había notado mi ausencia. Mamá seguro estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo la cena o bebiendo del _whisky_ que estaba escondido en la alacena superior de la cocina, como para notarlo. Renée no era una mala madre, nunca lo fue, de hecho ella era un ejemplo a seguir, o eso decían mis hermanos, ya que abandonó su carrera de ensueño como Psicóloga para criarnos a mis hermanos y a mí. Somos cinco en total: Becca, los gemelos: Carl y Jason, Sam y yo.

Boston era una buena ciudad, era el lugar perfecto donde una chica desearía vivir, claro después de New York y Los Angeles. Era mi ciudad natal y aún no comprendía por qué no la sentía mi hogar, cada noche antes de dormir reflexionaba sobre eso, tal vez había algo mal en mí. Mi casa se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, gracias a Dios, porque no podría soportar vivir en el centro de esta; aunque mi hermana Becca decía que era lo mejor. Becca era lo más parecido que tenía a un modelo a seguir, con 25 años, era una recién graduada en la UB, comprometida con el "amor de su vida" Joe y vivía en su propio apartamento, sin duda había logrado mucho siendo tan joven.

Abrí la puerta de entrada

— ¡Llegué! —grité como si no fuera obvio.

Odiaba venir a casa cada día, para mí ir a la escuela era como cuando un pájaro por fin aprendía a volar, me sentía libre; le decía adiós a la madre regañona, los hermanos molestos y a la hermana con SPM (Síndrome pre menstrual).

Subí a mi habitación, la cual compartía con Sam. Nos llevábamos relativamente bien, al menos cuando ella no estaba de mal humor.

— ¡Hola, Samantha! —la saludé con mi enorme sonrisa, siempre falsa.

— ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? Mi nombre es Sam, no es tan difícil —dijo con la frente pegada a una estúpida revista adolescente, no sé qué les pasaba a las chicas estos días. Lancé mi mochila amarilla a la cama de arriba y salí de mi habitación yendo hacia la cocina.

Entré sigilosamente a la habitación, sabía que mamá estaba bebiendo a escondidas; era divertido sorprenderla y ver cómo se le caía el _whisky_ al suelo, era como mi forma de entretenerme en estas insufribles cuatro paredes.

La vi de espalda y con cuidado me acerqué a ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Renée? —susurré.

Pegó un salto y la botella se le resbaló, pero logró atraparla. ¡Rayos! Tenía buenos reflejos, sería para la próxima.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué demonios te pasa, acaso quieres que muera de un infarto? —comentó rápidamente mientras escondía la botella en la alacena—. Espero que te haya ido bien en la escuela. Llamó tu padre… —Estaba realmente nerviosa y por eso hablaba sin parar, pero no me sorprendía, no era la primera vez que la veía bebiendo.

—Renée, no me cambies el tema, sabes que te agarré con las manos en la masa.

—No me digas Renée, soy tu madre. Qué empeño el tuyo de llamarme por mi nombre de soltera.

—Pues, madre —enfaticé la palabra madre—. Tú estás, relativamente, soltera.

—Sí, como sea. Ven, mejor vamos a cenar.

—No hagas la vista gorda a lo que es obvio… Renée. — Caminé a la sala de estar, riéndome en el camino.

— _¡Bella!_ — Oí el grito proveniente de la cocina.

Decidí ignorarla y me tumbé en un sillón. Prendí la tv (TV) y cambié los canales; estaban pasando Hannibal en AXN, el caníbal pervertido que comía mujeres. Justo cuando estaba a punto de comerse a una de sus víctimas me sobresaltó el grito de mamá.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Me quemé! —se quejó mientras se desplazaba de un lado al otro de la cocina.

Seguí concentrada viendo la televisión cuando me llegó un olor exquisito. Me preguntaba qué estaría cocinando. Era su especialidad "carne a la Renée" así lo llamaba ella, patético, pensé.

—Bella, la cena está lista. —En ese momento sabía que tenía que ir a poner la mesa o probablemente terminaría lanzando un zapato contra mi cabeza.

Tomé el control remoto, apagué la televisión, me encaminé a la cocina e ignoré los comentarios fuera de lugar que hizo mi madre.

—Bella, los cubiertos.

—Bella, los platos.

— ¡No! Qué torpe eres, no sirves para nada y cuando terminemos de cenar sabes que es tu turno de limpiar la cocina. —Hice todo sin quejarme, no tenía caso discutir con ella.

Tardé aproximadamente quince minutos en cumplir mi tarea. Mamá llamó a los gemelos, que bajaron dándose golpes y riendo sin parar. Luego llamó a Sam quien no respondió, como siempre.

— ¡Sam, la cena está servida! —gritó Renée por quinta vez.

Aún no bajaba. Suponía que debía estar hablando con Mike, _su novio mala conducta_ de 18 años, del cual estaba segura que si mamá se enterara la mataría y luego me mataría a mí solo para desahogarse, o simplemente estaba escuchando _Green day_ con los audífonos a todo lo que dan.

—No tiene caso, voy a ir a buscarla. Por cierto, controla a tu hija, Renée, después de todo tú decidiste tenerla, no es mi problema —me quejé mientras salía rápidamente de la cocina antes de que me respondiera o sintiera su mirada asesina sobre mí. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, abrí la puerta con un ruido ensordecedor y Sam se sobresaltó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, mientras veía que se ponía la camiseta rápidamente frente a su portátil, se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

— ¡Qué te importa!

Sam era muy atractiva y delgada, con cabello castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos azules; sin duda se parecía a mamá.

—Sí, qué me importa. —Me acerqué a ella y le dediqué una sonrisa—. Dime, Sam, ¿qué estabas haciendo? —Me miró y empezó a sollozar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Cuando miré su portátil lo comprobé, estaba hablando con el imbécil de Mike. Ha estado chateando con él desde que papá se fue de casa.

Reprimí el impulso de abrazarla. La miré y le sequé las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas.

—No debes hacer eso por un hombre, Sam —le aconsejé sinceramente y me miró impasible.

—Te parezco una zorra, ¿no es cierto? —dijo irritada y molesta.

—No, Samantha. No soy quién para juzgarte, solo sé que lo que ese imbécil está haciendo contigo no está bien.

—Bella, no es problema tuyo.

—Como quieras. —No tenía caso querer ayudarla, ella misma debía darse cuenta. Decidí no hablar más del tema—. La cena está servida, mamá quiere que bajes —anuncié y salí de mi habitación.

Cuando llegué a la mesa los gemelos y mamá ya estaban cenando.

— ¿Sam? —preguntó mamá.

—Aquí estoy, estaba leyendo un libro —respondió Sam mientras bajaba las escaleras—. Lo siento, perdón por la demora. —Se sentó en la mesa y me miró, decidí ignorarla y me senté a comer.

Todos comimos en silencio, hasta que Carl, uno de los gemelos, habló.

—Jason y yo tenemos una presentación de violín dentro de una semana —comentó con entusiasmo; ambos destilaban felicidad por sus poros.

Mis hermanos mayores Jason y Carl con 21 años, estaban en el tercer año de música en la UB, eran el orgullo de la familia.

Mi padre Charlie era pianista, siempre quiso que todos sus hijos tocasen algún instrumento. Deseó que Sam tocara la guitarra, ella lo intentó pero al mes abandonó el instrumento; sin duda eso no es lo de ella. Becca, siempre estuvo centrada en sus estudios por lo que papá no pudo persuadirla de asistir a tan solo una clase de música.

Por mi parte, papá siempre quiso que aprendiera a tocar el piano. Recuerdo que siempre me tocaba una melodía dulce de Bach Marcello, me gustaba pero ni siquiera lo intenté. Sabía que el piano era un instrumento demasiado complejo para mí, simplemente era una pérdida de tiempo, no aprendería de ninguna manera.

El día que los gemelos le dijeron a mi padre que querían entrar a la UB por música, papá estaba tan orgulloso que no podía ocultar la felicidad, dos de sus hijos seguirían sus pasos.

Mamá habló y me sacó de mis recuerdos.

— Oh, cariño, estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes —dijo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de zumo de naranja, aunque yo sabía que no era solo zumo.

— ¡En hora buena! —agregó Sam en un tono burlón.

Yo permanecí mirando a Renée, y Jason me despertó de mi ensoñación.

—Bella, ¿no estás feliz por nosotros? —preguntó y sentí una punzada de envidia.

Quité la vista de mi madre y miré a mis dos hermanos, piel pálida, ojos castaños y cabello pardo como el chocolate.

—Sí que lo estoy, ¡felicidades! —afirmé y sonreí al mismo tiempo, los recordaba todas las tardes en el garaje mientras practicaban con sus violines.

Seguimos comiendo y continué mirando a Renée. Se levantó de la mesa, entraba y salía de la cocina cada cinco minutos con el vaso de zumo de naranja en la mano, sabía que no era la única que se daba cuenta de la acción.

Los gemelos y Sam terminaron la cena y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Recogí la mesa y llevé los platos a la cocina mientras mamá los lavaba, sin querer se le cayó un vaso y este se rompió en pedazos.

— ¡Diablos! —gritó sorprendida y empujó los cristales rotos con el pie.

—Te vas a hacer daño, tranquila. —Fui a buscar una escoba y un recogedor al garaje.

Cuando regresé a la cocina encontré a Renée llorando junto al mesón, tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien; sabía que la familia estaba pasando por tiempos difíciles y me hubiese gustado no ser tan inmadura en algunos asuntos y ayudar más, pero me resistí y la ignoré. Limpié el desastre, tiré los cristales en la basura y me fijé que en el fondo había una botella vacía de _vodka_. Decidí enfrentarla pero siempre era tan difícil hablar con ella, deseaba que Becca estuviera aquí.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir bebiendo?

— ¿De qué hablas, Bella? —Me miró con incredulidad como si estuviera loca, su maquillaje estaba corrido y tenía su cara manchada de negro por las lágrimas.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Renée —repliqué—. Antes lo hacías moderadamente pero ahora lo haces en cada oportunidad. Esto no está bien, mamá. —La miré furiosa, trataba de estar calmada pero no podía.

—Bella, las cosas no son así.

— ¿Entonces cómo son? Asume las consecuencias de lo que haces. —Mi rabia aumentaba a medida que hablaba—. Solo bebes y conviertes poco a poco tu vida en una mierda. Nadie te mandó a acostarte con ese tipo. —Estaba sorprendida de mis propias palabras.

Renée tenía una mirada de tristeza y decepción. Se volteó y pensé que se iba, pero de repente dio la vuelta y me dio una bofetada. Sentí el escozor de mi piel, esa vez se había pasado. Al igual que yo...

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Estás fuera de control y a punto de perderme en tu vida —le dije. Salí corriendo de la cocina y me dirigí a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y Sam me miró, me tumbé en mi cama.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada. No le respondí, las lágrimas empezaban a correr por mi rostro—. Si no quieres hablarme lo entiendo. Gracias por no contarle nada a mamá.

No le presté atención, solo quería llorar, ya no podía más con esto, cada día era más de lo mismo. Lloré hasta que me quedé sumida en un sueño profundo.

Al día siguiente, desperté y me dolía mucho la cabeza. Miré a Sam y aún estaba dormida en la parte de abajo de la litera. Bajé con cuidado, me dirigí al baño y me miré en el espejo, tenía unas horribles ojeras bajo los ojos producto del llanto y solo veía el reflejo de una chica de ojos chocolate, cabello castaño largo y alborotado con una cara soñolienta.

Miré el reloj de pared que había en el baño, eran las 7:13 am. Oh, es sábado, recordé. Decidí tomar un baño. Entré a la ducha y empecé a cantar una canción de mi banda favorita _beautiful world_ de _Coldplay_. Salí de la ducha y repasé poco a poco en mi cabeza lo que había pasado el día anterior, aún me dolía la mejilla y mi rabia de la bofetada que Renée me dio ayer regresó, respiré profundamente y me calmé. Me vestí, me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta púrpura, me ajusté los Converse negros y me cepillé el cabello. Me miré en el espejo y sonreí, me agradaba el resultado.

Salí del baño, Sam seguía dormida. Abandoné la habitación sin hacer ruido, cerré la puerta y me encaminé hacia la cocina. Entré y me encontré a Renée sentada en el mesón tomando un café.

—Buenos días, hija —saludó.

—Hola

—Tu padre ha llamado —comentó con un hilo de voz—. Quiere verte y viene por ti en dos horas. Tenía planeado ir a levantarte pero veo que te me adelantaste.

— ¿Solo a mí? —¿Y ahora qué hice?, pensé. Nunca estaba sola con papá, de seguro me iba a dar un sermón.

—No lo sé, Bella, tal vez quiere pasar tiempo contigo —dijo sin ánimo.

—Está bien.

— ¿No esperarás el desayuno? —preguntó con esperanza en la voz.

—No. No tengo hambre desde anoche. —Le di la espalda y salí de la cocina. Sabía que le había dolido mi reacción y me alegré, se lo merecía.

Salí al porche y me senté en una silla mientras esperaba a papá, sabía que eran dos horas pero no me importaba. Revisé el iPhone y tenía un whatsapp de Becca.

Becca:"Bella, ¿cómo estás?"

Sonreí y le respondí. Le conté que las cosas iban normales y que las había sabido llevar, eso no era del todo cierto, pero no quería preocuparla.

Me apoyé en el respaldar de la silla y repasé lo de anoche una y otra vez. Volvió a sonar el teléfono, era Becca otra vez.

"Pronto iré de visita, cuídate Bells :') "

Sonreí, veía que Becca era feliz. Al menos ella lo era.

Papá llegó a la hora acordada, en su Toyota Prius blanco. Tocó el _claxon_ y me dirigí al auto apresuradamente. Abrí la puerta y me senté en el asiento de copiloto.

—Hola, papá —lo saludé con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, Bellie. —Me devolvió la sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego nos fuimos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté emocionada. Estaba muy feliz de verlo, ya hacía dos semanas que no venía de visita y ya lo extrañaba.

—A un café, ¿te sigue gustando el chocolate caliente tanto como antes?

—Claro, papá —le respondí sintiéndome como una niña de siete años.

Charlie aparcó y nos bajamos. Nos dirigimos a un café, que tenía un letrero que decía _sweet cookies_, nunca había venido aquí. Charlie abrió la puerta y entramos.

Era un lugar muy cálido, olía a café, chocolate y galletitas, era una mezcla de todo. Había un bar en el centro donde se veía a los empleados haciendo los cafés y las bebidas calientes, además de algunas tortas y _brownies_. Nos ubicamos en una mesita con dos bancos acolchados de color negro, el lugar resultó confortante. Miré un cuadro que había en la pared, era una chica sentada en el césped mirando la torre Eiffel mientras tomaba un café. Nunca he estado en París, pensé.

— ¿En qué piensas, Bella? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Nunca he ido a París.

—Lo sé. Algún día te llevaré. Kate y yo estamos planeando ir para las próximas vacaciones —me dijo un poco dudoso.

—Oh. —Una punzada de celos me invadió. Kate era la nueva novia de papá, tocaba la flauta; había estado saliendo con ella desde que se fue de casa, no sé de donde se conocían, creo que era una ex amiga de mamá—. Qué bien, papá. ¿Qué tal vas con Kate?

—Muy bien, Bells. Ella y yo lo estamos llevando con lentitud —comentó sin mucho ánimo—. Creo que ya estoy superando lo de tu madre. Pero he visto a ése cabrón de tu profesor de arte y me han dado unas ganas tremendas de matarlo. — Sus ojos se llenaron de furia, sabía que todavía le importaba.

— ¿Cómo está tu madre?

Me sorprendió que me preguntara por mamá y aún más que hablara de mi profesor, ya que desde aquel día en que quedó descubierto su romance con mi madre no lo había visto más, y espero que Renée tampoco.

—Ah, ella está bien. —Hundiéndose en el alcohol, pensé y recordé todos los malos ratos de ayer—. Muy bien.

— ¿Y tú cómo estás?

—Yo estoy bien, papá. La escuela y mis amigos me mantienen muy ocupada —mentí y miré la mesa—. Si te refieres a lo otro… lo he llevado bien.

Llegó el camarero y nos tomó la orden, revisé el menú y ordené una taza de chocolate caliente y un _brownie_. Charlie pidió solo un café. El camarero se retiró y papa y yo nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo.

Pasaron los minutos mientras esperábamos nuestra orden, papá hizo uno que otro comentario, sin sentido, yo sonreí, sabía que me estaba buscando conversación. Respondí con monosílabos y se dio cuenta de que yo no hacía el esfuerzo por seguirle y decidió callarse.

El camarero llegó con la orden y olía muy bien. Empecé a comer y papá bebió su café mientras miraba el Blackberry y navegaba en Internet. De repente llegaron a mí una serie de recuerdos del día en que mi padre se fue:

Era miércoles por la noche, llegue a casa después de haber pasado toda la tarde en el parque, sabía que llegar a esta hora me traería problemas, abrí la puerta y entre, solo se escuchaban gritos. Renée y Charlie estaban discutiendo.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?! —gritó Charlie mientras tiraba un retrato de mamá, el cual nunca había visto.

—Tú me hiciste sentir sola, él me hizo sentir viva de nuevo —afirmó Renée.

— ¡No hay excusas, Renée! Me engañaste, yo nunca lo hubiese hecho. ¿No te da vergüenza con tus hijos? —lo dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza y me miraba. En ese momento me di cuenta de que le escocían los ojos con lágrimas, los tenía rojos y no podía mantenerse en equilibrio, además tenía dificultad al hablar, estaba borracho.

—Cállate, no metas en esto a ninguno de mis hijos.

—Eres una perra. —Papá levantó la mano, estaba a punto de intervenir pero luego la bajó y salió corriendo de la casa.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y quería llorar, ellos nunca discutían, me preocupaba.

Mama salió corriendo tras él, para detenerlo, pero ya era muy tarde, Charlie arrancaba el auto y se encaminaba hacia la oscuridad. Yo me quedé dentro de la casa paralizada mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos.

Oí que mamá se acercaba, me sequé rápidamente las lágrimas y decidí preguntarle qué había pasado.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa, Renée?

— ¡No seas grosera, Bella! —gritó y me clavó la mirada—. Nada, tu padre me ha dejado, ¿es que no lo has visto?

—Sí, lo he visto. Quiero saber por qué se fue. Dime, ¿qué paso? —dije mirándola con curiosidad y tristeza en los ojos—. ¡Te ha dicho perra! Charlie no es así.

Me miró y las dos permanecimos en silencio durante un rato.

—Tu padre me ha visto con tu profesor de arte —comentó mirando el suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso? No me digas que es un ataque de celos.

—Bella, entiende que yo salgo con él. Nos vio besándonos saliendo de un restaurante.

— ¡¿Con mi profesor de Arte?! —le grité—. Hay tantos tíos en el mundo, mucho más guapos y decides acostarte con él. — ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a Charlie?

—No hables así, Bella —me regañó, La ignoré y subí a mi habitación, no podía creerlo. Internamente me alegraba que los gemelos y Sam no estuvieran aquí, ellos apreciaban mucho a mamá y cuando se enteraran estarían muy decepcionados.

Esa noche no lloré.

Salí de mi recuerdo, Charlie me estaba mirando fijamente.

—Papá puedo hacerte una pregunta —dije mirándolo a sus ojos chocolates. Y ahora me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me parecía a él.

Papá era guapo, castaño, ojos chocolate, delgado, no tenia músculos pero estaba en forma. Renée siempre me había dicho que me parecía a él, al igual que los gemelos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

— ¿Cómo descubriste a mamá? —Me miró sin entender—. Me refiero a cómo supiste que salía con mi profesor de arte.

—La verdad no quiero hablar de esto.

—Por favor, papá, merezco saber que fue lo que en verdad pasó.

—Está bien… —Respiró profundo. Si que le estaba costando.

—Tu madre estaba muy distante últimamente conmigo, muchas veces le pregunté que le pasaba y no me respondía. Al principio no sospechaba nada, pero entonces empecé a fijarme de que se arreglaba mucho y salía todas las noches y al llegar no me saludaba e iba directo a la cama a dormir. —Me miró con cierta tristeza en los ojos—. Luego descubrí un retrato, estaba en su mesita de noche y firmado con un: "Con todo mi amor, porque eres mi musa y mi corazón" Phil. —Papá me miró, respiró profundo y continuó—. Un día te oí hablar y mencionaste a un Phil, con el tiempo descubrí que era tu profesor de arte y ahí no tuve la menor duda de que me estaba engañando con él. —Su voz se quebró—. Como sea, un miércoles estaba bebiendo debido a lo afligido que me tenía el tema con tu madre, ella iba a salir así que me despedí de ella y le dije que iba a trabajar hasta tarde; esperé escondido en el carro a la vuelta de la esquina, la vi salir con un vestido y montarse en un auto y en ese momento la vi besar a un hombre. —Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Se me partía el corazón al verle así—. Decidí seguirlos, fueron a un restaurante lujoso, el Mentón. Se bajaron y yo me bajé del Toyota rápidamente para hacerles frente. Estaban fuera del restaurante tomados de la mano y dándose muestras de cariño. El mundo se me desvaneció en ese momento. Respiré profundo y me armé de valor. Le grité a tu mamá y le dije que nos íbamos a casa, la agarré del brazo y la encaminé hacia el Toyota; ella estaba sorprendida, me gritaba y se negaba, la obligué a montarse. Phil trató de calmarme, pero fue en vano, trató de sacar a tu madre del carro y yo le di un golpe y lo dejé tumbado en la cera. Me subí al auto y me dirigí a casa, entre gritos con tu madre. Al llegar a casa solo discutíamos, ella me decía que todo había sido mi culpa, que no la había sabido valorar y amar como era debido. Y que cuando conoció Phil sintió que ese vacío que sentía se iba llenando poco a poco, en ese momento llegaste tú, ya sabes el resto. —Terminó la historia, parecía como si hubiese corrido un maratón, se veía agotado y estaba segura que también se sentía así—. ¿Sabes una cosa? —Siguió contando—: Phil me dijo que todo había sido mi culpa, que la había dejado muy sola, me negaba por completo a aceptar eso en aquel momento, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que es cierto.

Se me encogió el corazón al escuchar la historia de papá.

—Papá, lo siento mucho, no te hubiese pedido que me contaras si supiera que te dolía tanto.

—No importa Bella, tenías que saberlo. Vamos, quiero que conozcas mi departamento.

Llegamos al departamento de Charlie y era lindo, cómodo, olía a limpio y estaba ordenado, pensé que papá no limpiaba y tampoco era ordenado, entonces recordé a Kate. Esa era la razón.

Todo el apartamento estaba pintado de blanco pero había una pared verde oliva justo en el medio. Se veía muy bien el contraste de colores. El recibidor tenía 2 muebles de cuero blanco y había una mesa en medio con fotos de papá, mis hermanos y yo estaba en el centro.

Me dirigí a la cocina, era moderna, de color negro y con un tope de granito gris. La nevera, el microondas, todo era de último modelo, me sorprendía que Charlie supiera de productos domésticos.

Fui de nuevo a la sala y vi una puerta al fondo del pasillo, fui hacia allá, todo esto mientras Charlie estaba atrás de mi pisándome los talones. Entré a la habitación y había una cama matrimonial enorme, con sabanas color blanco y tenía muchas almohadas sobre ella. Había un closet de madera y un tocador a juego, también había un modesto cuarto de baño. Aquí debe dormir con Kate.

Salí y justo al lado se encontraba la sala. Había una biblioteca repleta de libros con un sillón viejo al lado. También había un piano de cola blanco.

Sentí a papa detrás de mí. Entró a la sala y se sentó en la banqueta del piano. Me llamó e indicó que me sentara a su lado. Obedecí a regañadientes.

Charlie empezó a tocar una melodía, la reconocí al instante, era _Claro de luna_, de Debussy. Papá sabía que esa melodía siempre me había gustado y relajado.

Escuché concentrada la melodía y por un momento todos mis problemas, todo por lo que pasé ayer había quedado olvidado y me sentí relajada.

Charlie terminó de tocar y me miró.

— ¿Te gustó, Bella?

—Sí papá, es muy hermosa

—Hablo de que… ¿te gustó el piano? —Me miró inquisitivamente.

—Ah, ya veo… —Aquí venía otra vez.

—Bella, ¿por qué no quieres aprender a tocar piano? Se te daría muy bien. Estoy seguro que aprenderías muy rápido, yo podría enseñ… —Siempre era lo mismo, lo interrumpí antes de que continuara.

— ¡Papá, basta! No quiero aprender a tocar piano, no me gusta, nunca me ha gustado —mentí terriblemente—. Así que ya deja de insistir —dije tranquilamente, no podía creer que lo estaba tomando tan bien.

Charlie abrió la boca pero después la cerró y suspiró

—Bueno, en todo caso, ¿cómo vas en la escuela? —En qué momento esto se convirtió en un interrogatorio.

—No muy bien, no se me dan muchas materias

—Sabes que lo mío es la música, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo aquí estoy —comentó y noté la sinceridad.

Sus palabras me resultaban tan conmovedoras que lo abracé.

—Gracias papá, a pesar de todo eres un buen padre.

—En un año vas a la universidad. ¿Qué piensas estudiar?

—No lo sé —confesé.

—Bella ya no eres una niña —me regañó—. Ya deberías pensar que quieres estudiar. Tu madre me ha contado que te escapas de clases para ir a un parque abandonado.

Mierda.

— ¿Cómo saben que voy ahí? —pregunté furiosa. Charlie no respondió—. Sabía que era algo raro que tú quisieras estar conmigo. —Lo miré fijamente—. La pasas mejor con los gemelos o hasta con Sam, pero nunca estás solo conmigo —espeté con gran dolor.

—Sabes muy bien que las cosas no son así, Bella. —Intentó decir con dulzura.

—Las cosas son como son. —Suspiré—. Ahora llévame a casa, por favor, estoy cansada. —Me levanté del piano y salí del salón. Abrí la puerta principal y bajé corriendo las escaleras a esperarlo en el estacionamiento.

Papá aparcó frente a la casa y agradecí haber llegado pronto. El viaje en auto había sido verdaderamente incómodo, no había hablado con él desde la pelea.

—Adiós, Bella —se despidió papá—. Pronto vendré de visita o te buscaré de nuevo para que hablemos. Te quiero mucho.

—Adiós —dije secamente. Bajé del auto y me dirigí hacia la casa.

Entré y mamá estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala.

—Hola, mamá — saludé. Después de la pelea con Charlie me olvidé de mi enojo con ella. Reparé en que tenía un _whisky_ en la mano.

—Hola, Bellie. —Me miró—. ¿Cómo te ha id… —No alcanzó a completar su pregunta porque ya estaba subiendo las escaleras rápidamente hacia mi recámara. Hoy no tenía ganas de discutir con Renée.

Entré a mi habitación y vi a Sam con la portátil, reprimí el impulso de preguntarle que estaba haciendo, hablando con el imbécil de Mike por supuesto.

—Has vuelto pronto —me dijo.

—Ya es de noche, Samantha. —Sam puso los ojos en blanco por la mención de su nombre completo.

—Lo sé, Bella, pero es temprano —respondió con irritación—. ¿Cómo te ha ido con papá?

— No quiero hablar de eso. —La corté y se quedó callada. Apagué la luz de la habitación, subí a la litera y me recosté boca arriba. Sam no protestó, había entendido el mensaje.

Miré los _stickers_ de estrellas que brillaban sobre el techo de mi habitación y pensé en todo lo que pasó hoy, las continúas peleas que había tenido con papá.

Me sentía como una persona que se encontraba en un túnel oscuro, la cual ve una luz al final, pero con cada día que pasa esa luz se va haciendo más pequeña. Las lágrimas no querían salir de mis ojos, creo que era porque ya había llorado lo suficiente en dos días y no tenía a nadie que me consolara, tampoco era que me importaba mucho.

Entonces cuando sentí que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, me dormí pensando en que solo estaba pasando por un mal momento de mi vida y que si lo superaba en un futuro, me iría mucho mejor.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Si les gustó dejen Review.**


	2. La Rutina

**Unrestraint**

**#Unrestrain**

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia y demás personajes son de mi creación.**

**Beteado por Lore Cullen, Beta FFAD: www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo II: "La Rutina."**

* * *

**Playlist:**

**Love me do - The Beatles**

**Let it Be - The Beatles**

**All you need is love - The Beatles**

**A hard day's night - The Beatles**

* * *

**BPOV**

El domingo se fue tan rápido como llegó, estuve el resto del día en cama desanimada por los eventos ocurridos y podía estar segura que nadie en casa había notado mi ausencia, o puede que haya sido ignorada intencionalmente; tampoco era que me molestara ese tiempo de soledad. Nunca había sentido lo que era estar por mi cuenta, mi familia era numerosa y eso significaba cero privacidad; "todo se comparte en esta familia" era lo que solía decir Renée en sus ataques de maternidad.

Ya era lunes, estaba acostada boca arriba y observaba con detalle el techo blanco de la casa, podía ver que había unas pocas grietas y que en una de las esquinas había una filtración de agua. Los minutos pasaban lentamente, casi en cámara lenta, vi la hora en el reloj despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche y marcaba las 6:35 am, aún podía dormir otros treinta minutos pero sabía que ya no iba a poder descansar más, así que decidí vestirme para irme tan rápido como pudiese de casa.

Al bajar de la litera noté que Sam ya no estaba, no le di importancia y seguí mi camino. El baño era pequeño y sencillo pero era preferible a tener que compartirlo con los gemelos. Las baldosas eran de color verde agua, color que fue seleccionado meticulosamente por Renée cuando decidió gastar los pocos ahorros de mi padre para remodelar algunas secciones de la casa; además de un espejo ovalado que reposaba en la pared encima del lavabo blanco y junto al mismo había un toallero en el cual descansaban dos toallas de color blanco, una era de Sam, la otra era mía. Lo primero que hice fue cepillarme los dientes, luego una ducha rápida y estaba lista. Pensé seriamente si debía maquillarme pero descarté la idea _no tengo a quien impresionar_, pensé. Me puse unos jeans rasgados, mi camiseta de _Pink floyd_ y las nunca olvidadas vans negras, peiné un poco mi cabello castaño y cayó en una hermosa cascada de bucles chocolates. _Hoy parezco de revista._ Sonreí y me halague a mí misma.

Bajé a la cocina y al entrar vi que los gemelos estaban desayunando tostadas francesas _delicioso_ los saludé alegre, ni Renée ni Sam estaban por aquí, ge-ni-al.

—Hola, chicos. —Besé la mejilla de ambos y me senté en el mesón justo en el medio de ellos.

—Buenos días —dijeron al unísono.

— ¿Y esas caras largas? —Me reí y busqué las tostadas.

—Es muy temprano para estar alegres —refunfuñó Carl.

—Eres una amargada, deberías saber que los lunes no son lo mejor que hay —concluyó Jason.

— ¡Yo no soy amargada!

—Sí, claro —dijo Jason sarcásticamente y añadió—; las tostadas están en el microondas.

—Oh, gracias. —Busqué las tostadas y un poco de zumo de naranja en la nevera.

—Chicos, ¿saben dónde están mamá y Sam? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Sí —afirmó Jason.

—Bueno… ¿y dónde están?

—Tuvieron una reunión con el profesor de cálculo de Sam, ya sabes cómo se comporta en su clase —contestó Carl con una sonrisa. _Espero que __Renée__ no quiera acostarse con ese profesor también, _pensé.

—Así se comporta siempre —comenté con ironía. Caprichosa, grosera y sin cerrar su pretenciosa boca. Los gemelos asintieron y continuaron comiendo sin prestarme mucha atención.

Carl y Jason eran los mejores hermanos mayores que se podía tener o, tal vez, pensaba esto porque desconocía de la existencia de otros gemelos que sean mis hermanos mayores en el mundo. Ellos tienen su manera de ser y se complementan, el único parecido que posen es el físico y claro, el amor por la música y su violín, porque en personalidad y gustos son totalmente distintos, cosa que agradecía porque no me gustaría pasar el tiempo con un par de clones.

Eran muy diferentes, Carl es una excelente persona. Es cariñoso, humilde y responsable, es esa clase de chico con quien sin duda gustarías casarte, y espero que eso no suene muy raro ya que soy su hermana menor. Ama a los animales y la buena música. En cambio Jason era lo opuesto, ruidoso, molesto e infantil; de hecho me sorprendió mucho cuando le informó a la familia que entraría a la universidad, él era más del tipo rebelde sin causa. Estaba segura que Carl tuvo mucho que ver mucho en esa decisión.

Terminé mi desayuno, dejé el plato sucio en el mesón y corrí arriba a buscar mi mochila de color amarillo y me dispuse a irme al instituto. Eso era mejor a quedarme en casa viendo programas de cocina en la televisión.

Poco a poco caminé por la acera hasta llegar a la secundaria, eran aproximadamente veinte minutos caminando y como iba relativamente temprano no me molestaba el paseo.

Disfruté la vista y el viento frío que pasaba por mi cara. Era la misma sensación que tenía cuando iba al parque abandonado, me gustaba dar paseos largos y disfrutar de lo mucho que la naturaleza podía ofrecernos, creo que esta era una de las razones por las que iba al parque, poder ser uno mismo con la madre naturaleza. Últimamente había estado considerando mis opciones para ir a la universidad y convertirme en Bióloga, pero aún me quedaba un año para pensar en eso y en ese momento no quería martillar mi cerebro, más aún cuando las vacaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, ya me veía en unas semanas sentada en el porche viendo a las nubes pasar. Diversión al máximo, pensé con humor.

Seguí divagando hasta que llegué al instituto, vi que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían entrado y que solo los más rebeldes o estúpidos quedaban afuera. Apresuré el paso y llegué a mi primera clase: Literatura. Cuando entré al salón la mayoría ya estaba ahí, los chicos se estaban lanzando bolas de papel entre si y las chicas hablaban de algún chisme nuevo o criticaban a la zorra de la escuela, lo típico.

Busqué mi asiento y a mi lado estaba Jane, una rubia teñida con cabello largo y lacio y unos grandes y expresivos ojos café; yo era un poco más alta que ella, y poseía un cuerpo esbelto, supongo que su familia tenía buenos genes. Estaba vestida con una falda circular negra que se ajustaba a su cintura, un top blanco que se ajustaba completamente al torso y unas zapatillas blancas a juego. Jane había sido mi amiga desde que empecé la secundaria, no podía decir que éramos apegadas porque estaría mintiendo, nuestras personalidades eran diferentes y siempre estábamos en desacuerdo con la mayoría de las cosas, pero creo que era mejor ser su amiga a estar sola y ser una desadaptada social. No era de muchos amigos, mamá pensó que tenía baja autoestima cosa que refuté todo el tiempo, no era insegura, era solo que ¿para qué tener amigos si la mayoría de ellos son falsos? No quería estar sola, por eso tenía a un grupo de amigos o compañeros que eran medianamente agradables y me ayudaban a subsistir en esta prisión cada día sin volverme completamente loca y creo que si no hubiese sido tan osada en algunos aspectos, como querer experimentar nuevas cosas como las fiestas, el sexo y las drogas, ellos podrían haber sido buenos amigos. Siempre les insistí para que hiciéramos las cosas usuales y tontas que todos los adolescentes alguna vez querían experimentar, pero al parecer eran demasiado aburridos y correctos cosa que me molestó en cada momento. Jane estaba escuchando música, pensé en hablarle, sabía que si lo hacía empezaría a preguntar por mi fin de semana y tendría que mentirle como hacía cada lunes, literatura era la única clase que compartíamos. Notó mi presencia y me saludó.

— ¡Hola, Bella! — dijo mientras se quitaba los audífonos. El volumen estaba muy alto y oí un poco de Muse—. ¿Hiciste la investigación sobre Shakespeare? —Oh Dios, qué manera de empezar una conversación, aunque no me asombraba viniendo de ella.

—Pues, ya sabes que no —respondí con una sonrisa mientras sacaba mi libro de la mochila.

— ¿Quieres la mía? Aún no llega la señorita Sheen.

— ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! —Me entregó una carpeta color púrpura y volvió a escuchar su música. Si no fuera por Jane tendría más que reprobada literatura, no sé que tenían algunas personas con los libros, me gustaba leer un buen libro de vez en cuando pero sabía que había personas como Jane y la señorita Sheen que se desvivían por ello. Locas obsesionadas.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos hasta que la maestra por fin llegó. Me había dado tiempo suficiente de transcribir toda la investigación y justo cuando la señorita Sheen entró al salón yo le había entregado la carpeta a Jane. No le presté atención a la clase, nunca lo hago, simplemente me quedé mirando un punto fijo en la pizarra hasta que el timbre sonó.

La clase estaba debatiendo sobre si la relación entre Romeo y Julieta era enfermiza o no cuando Jane se giró de su puesto y volteó a verme.

— ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana? —preguntó con voz susurrante.

—Fui a casa de mi padre, vimos una película juntos, The breakfast club y luego cenamos en un lindo restaurante. El domingo leí un poco. —Las mentiras brotaban de mi boca de forma natural.

—Que bien... Yo pasé todo el fin de semana en la casa de campo de los padres de Demetri (su novio galán de preparatoria) estuvimos en la piscina, jugamos tenis y pasamos la noche acostados en la chimenea de la sala de estar, ¡fue tan romántico, Bella! —Jane continuó relatando su fenomenal fin de semana, sus peleas con su novio y todos los "problemas" que la afligían. Con una sonrisa me interesé en lo que decía y le respondí con la misma emoción con la que ella me narraba. Le di un par de consejos que creo fueron útiles y seguimos conversando hasta que por fin el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó.

Tomé mis cosas y salí tan rápido como pude. Me hubiera gustado quedarme a esperar a Jane pero, si me quedaba por más tiempo, la maestra me llamaría a su escritorio y me pediría que nos sentáramos a hablar sobre mis bajas calificaciones y era mejor evitar momentos incómodos para ambas.

Corrí a mi casillero e ingresé la combinación; cambié mis libros de literatura por los de matemáticas y me senté en el suelo a esperar que sonara el timbre que nos indicaba la próxima clase. Estaba entretenida mirando a todos los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí y a mis pies cuando otro par de estos enfundados en unas lindas zapatillas negras repicaron en el suelo. Subí mi mirada y era Angela, su cabello negro azabache hasta la cintura con un gran y ridículo lazo azul rey que adornaba la parte posterior de su cabeza; llevaba un vestido del mismo color en el que había un montón de puntos blancos sin ningún orden en específico. Ella tenía esa mirada inquisitiva que usualmente daba miedo. Sus ojos eran una mezcla extraña entre el ámbar y el café además, poseía una sonrisa de publicidad de dentista. Sin duda era hermosa, tenía una belleza exótica.

La recibí con una cálida sonrisa, Angela era una de las personas con las que mejor me llevaba.

—Hey Angie, ¿qué cuentas? —dije mientras me levantaba y acomodaba mi camiseta.

— ¿Dónde estuviste todo el fin de semana? —me reclamó. ¿Acaso esa será la pregunta del día?

—Por ahí, haciendo cosas —respondí de forma desinteresada.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó—. Estuve tratando de localizarte pero parece que tu teléfono se extravió, ¿no es así?

—Pues veras, la verdad es que perdí el cargador y realmente no sé donde está —mentí, de nuevo.

—Bueno, no importa. Creo que deberías cambiar ese teléfono ya está viejo e inservible. —siguió hablando de teléfonos, computadoras y demás aparatos tecnológicos recién salidos al mercado. No le presté atención y cuando estaba pensando una excusa para zafarme sonó la campana. ¡Salvada por la Campana! Que literal...

—Oh Angie, me encantaría seguir esta conversación pero tengo que correr a mi próxima clase o no llego. —No dejé que respondiera y caminé rápidamente a mi clase de Matemáticas.

Angela era una buena chica; hija única con padres que se amaban mucho y con buena estabilidad económica, un lindo novio muy inteligente que rozaba lo nerd y una mascota adorable. Tenía todo lo que una chica deseara, la conozco desde hace un año cuando llegó de intercambio de Italia, sus padres extrañaban tanto a su pequeña que decidieron mudarse a Boston de forma permanente, recuerdo la emoción de Angela, era asquerosamente envidiable.

Cuando perdí de vista a Angela, disminuí mi caminar a paso de tortuga e ingresé al aula. Ahí me encontré con Eric, el novio de Angela; como ya dije era un nerd en desarrollo, con excelentes calificaciones y un lindo auto, regalo de cumpleaños.

Eric tenía el sueño de estudiar música en New York pero sus padres lo reprendían por tener esa clase de sueños absurdos, esto solo lo sabía su novia y yo. Tenía el cabello negro como Angela y estaba un poco pasado de peso, pero sabía que a él no le molestaba y Angela no era tan superficial como solía parecer cuando recién la conoces, así que tenían una linda y sólida relación, de hecho él y Angela se parecían mucho, si no los conociera desde hace tanto tiempo podría jurar que eran hermanos. Eric era mi salvavidas en esta clase y por eso le tenía mucho aprecio, y a su lindo auto también.

Sonó el timbre y me dirigí a la cafetería de la escuela, era muy amplia y en el interior tenía mesas de color azul y rojo, los colores que representan al instituto, eran circulares y con seis asientos en cada una. En los muros había una multitud de afiches y carteles que invitaban a los estudiantes a las actividades escolares del mes o a los clubes que había después de clases. Nunca había formado parte de uno, prefería pasar esas dos horas en el parque, no me veía entrando en un salón de clases de forma voluntaria para hablar de cosas sin importancia, aunque mis padres creían que formaba parte del club de arte, por eso Charlie me había regañado el sábado. En una reunión escolar Renée se había sorprendido mucho cuando el idiota de Phil le había dicho que yo no formaba parte de ningún club y ella, como buena chismosa, fue corriendo a contarle a papá.

Salí de mis recuerdos y me encaminé a buscar algo de comer, cogí un sandwich de atún y té helado, luego caminé hacia la mesa del fondo donde estaban los chicos: Angela junto a Eric, Jane que estaba leyendo un libro, apuesto que es Romeo y Julieta, pienso. También estaban: Lauren y Jessica, amigas de Jane y formaban parte del club de ciencias; Seth y Tyler nerds, nerds y nerds incluso estaba Tony cosa que me extrañó, solía sentarse con los músicos del instituto desde que había formado una banda. Él, además de ser mi compañero en la clase de arte, era un músico inexperto. Hace unos meses tuve un enamoramiento con él, ¿cómo no tenerlo? Su cabello castaño caía hasta un poco más arriba de sus hombros y le daba ese aire de rebelde que a las chicas tanto nos gustaba, su cuerpo era musculoso producto del ciclismo de montaña que practica los fines de semana y tenía una sonrisa brillante que hipnotizaba hasta a la chica más orgullosa. Hubo un momento en el que creí que yo también le gustaba pero aparté la idea cuando un día, antes de la hora del almuerzo, estaba rondando en los pasillos de la escuela buscando el baño y justamente allí lo encontré o más bien lo oí teniendo sexo con una chica desconocida. Aunque tener sexo no significaba tener una relación, ¿o sí? Sonreí recordando aquello.

Sin duda este era un grupo abundante con chicos de personalidades bastante peculiares pero a pesar de eso no consideraba que formáramos parte de los populares del instituto, ya que la mayoría de los chicos eran tan aburridos e inocentes que la sola idea de imaginarlos en fiestas o bebiendo alcohol me causaba ternura.

Todos me saludaron cuando me senté y empecé a comer. Seth y Eric estaban hablando sobre algún proyecto de ciencias que, según ellos, iba a ser increíble; Jessica y Angela hablaban sobre ir de compras esa tarde, sabía que en cualquier momento me iban a invitar y me hubiese gustado mucho ir, pero no tenía suficiente dinero y pedirle a Renée sería para ella algo inaceptable, ¿disminuir su dinero para la compra semanal de Whisky? Ni soñando.

No me estaban prestando atención así que continué concentrada en mi comida, sentí una mirada sobre mí, elevé lentamente mi cabeza y ahí noté que Tony me estaba dando esa mirada rompe bragas, fingí que no me importaba y seguí comiendo, aunque por dentro estaba hiperventilando. Sentí en todo momento su mirada y estaba realmente incomodándome.

—Hola Bella, ¿en qué andas? —me saludó Tony con su innata sonrisa.

—Todo bien, ¿y tú? —le dije de forma coqueta y él se encogió de hombros.

—No me quejo, la banda tiene sus problemas pero siempre logro resolverlos. —Sonreí y asentí. Maldito engreído, lo que yo tengo de santa él lo tiene de humilde.

—Así que bueno... Bella —Deslizó mi nombre por su lengua de una manera condenadamente sensual.

— ¿Sí? —Lo insté a continuar.

— ¿Quieres salir el próximo sábado? —De repente toda la mesa se quedó en silencio, cada uno de los chicos dejó de hablar y me miraban sorprendidos.

—No lo sé, creo que voy a estar ocupada ese día. —Tenía que hacerme la orgullosa, a esta clase de chicos no había que hacerles el paseo tan fácil.

—Claro, claro —dijo Tony con seguridad—. Entonces, cuando tengas tiempo suficiente me llamas y ese mismo día te paso a buscar. ¿De acuerdo?

Ay mierda.

—Como quieras.

Al parecer los demás habían decidido volver a sus antiguas conversaciones. Recordé que el próximo viernes había una fiesta en la casa de Charlotte Marano, la capitana de las porristas y por ende, la chica más deseada y caliente de toda la escuela, palabras de Tyler, no mías. Así que decidí plantear la idea de ir.

—El viernes hay una fiesta en casa de Charlotte, ¿vamos? —anuncié con una sonrisa.

Como si fuese raro, las negativas comenzaron a llegar.

—Es nuestro aniversario y lo planeamos pasar juntos —dijo Angela mientras Eric asentía.

—Tengo clase de teatro, lo siento —contestó Jane y volvió a su libro.

—Vamos a trabajar toda la noche en nuestro proyecto —mencionó Seth.

— ¡Nos desvelaremos!—expresó Tyler con alegría.

—Estoy castigada —habló Lauren, sabía que era mentira ¿como la van a castigar si es más santa que la virgen María? Pero no la refuté.

—Es el cumpleaños de mi madre —comentó Jessica. Era gracioso porque cada vez que la invitaba a algún sitio su madre estaba de cumpleaños. Pobre, ya debía estar muy vieja.

—Yo sí voy —volteé la cabeza y lo observé, él me sonrío y sabía que estaba escaneando mi expresión.

— ¿En serio? —dije con incredulidad.

— Por supuesto, ¿una buena fiesta con una chica linda? ¿Quién es tan tonto para decir que no? —Ignoré el comentario de más.

—Genial, este es mi número —busqué un bolígrafo en mi bolso y anoté el número en la palma de su mano izquierda—. Llámame el viernes en la tarde y planeamos todo.

—Seguro linda —respondió mirando su palma.

Me enfoqué en terminar de comer. Sentí la mirada de Tony sobre mis hombros, me levanté de la mesa y me fui sin despedirme; boté las sobras en el contenedor de basura y me dirigí a la biblioteca, lugar en el que nunca pensarían buscarme. Cuando entré el silencio me absorbió y me senté en uno de los sillones vacíos que se encontraban justo al lado de la sección infantil, cerré los ojos y mi imaginación empezó a entretenerme con imágenes tiernas de Tony y yo tomados de la mano, yendo al cine, conociendo a sus padres, besándonos a la luz de la luna en su viejo Cadillac restaurado y muchas más. Respiré lentamente, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida pero inesperadamente aparecieron imágenes más censuradas: él y yo follando en mi habitación, él y yo follando en su auto… básicamente él y yo teniendo sexo.

_Oh Dios mío, necesito un novio con urgencia._

Reanudé mis imágenes tiernas y así continué por la próxima media hora, hasta que el almuerzo por fin acabó.

Recogí mis cosas y caminé hacia mi próxima clase, iba por los pasillos sumida en mis pensamientos y tropecé con varias personas. Cuando llegué al aula todos los puestos estaban ocupados menos el mío, caminé hacia mi silla y dirigí la mirada hacia el profesor que venía ingresando a la sala.

Era Phil, mi grandioso profesor de arte.

Antes de que ese hombre fuera el principal causante de los problemas de mi familia a mí me gustaba bastante esta clase, no era excelente pero me divertía y era una en las que mi rendimiento era bueno sin ayuda de mis amigos. Debí darme cuenta que él y mi madre tenían una relación encubierta, las señales eran obvias: Renée viniendo seguido al instituto para estar al tanto de mi rendimiento escolar, cuando siempre había sabido o al menos tenía la idea de que no era la mejor en esto. Además, usualmente venía a la sala de arte. Las salidas todos los fines de semana con sus amigas del club de cocina, lo cual era bastante evidente y estúpido porque ella nunca formó parte de un club y no tiene amigas. Todas las señales indicaban que algo estaba ocurriendo pero yo estaba tan ocupada siendo egoísta e indisciplinada, que no me había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía y ahora Charlie era el que pagaba el precio de los errores de mamá.

Estaba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando alguien puso un pedazo de papel en mi mesa; lo abrí y decía:

_**Chica linda,**_

_**¿Emocionada por nuestra salida?**_

Inmediatamente supe de quién se trataba y dirigí mi mirada hacia él. Le hablé, no me importaba que Phil ya hubiese entrado, de hecho no importaba nada que tuviese que ver con él.

—Ni tanto, ¿tú sí?

—Yo siempre estoy emocionado y más si voy de fiesta con mi chica linda.

—No soy tu chica, así que voy a hacer caso omiso al término posesivo.

—Es cierto, no lo eres... pero lo serás. Mientras, vete acostumbrando —reí.

—Como digas.

En ese instante Phil interrumpió mi valiosa charla.

—Señorita Swan, ¿interrumpo su conversación? Si desea seguir charlando con el joven Masen la puerta está abierta.

— ¡Pues sí Profesor! Al parecer se le está haciendo costumbre meterse entre relaciones personales, ¿no cree usted? —Oí la risa de mis compañeros y ambos nos retamos con la mirada.

— ¡Diríjase a la dirección ya mismo, Isabella Swan! —dijo molesto, pude ver en sus ojos la furia que sentía en este momento.

—Con gusto, querido profesor. —Recogí mis cosas con la mayor paciencia posible, le di un beso en la mejilla a Tony y me encaminé hacia la puerta pero antes le toqué el hombro izquierdo a Phil.

—Ya nos arreglaremos tú y yo... Padre. —Sonreí y me fui de la clase.

Fui al patio del instituto, sabía que Phil no iba hablar realmente con el director solo había dicho eso para que los otros estudiantes lo siguieran viendo como un "adulto respetable", tonterías. Cuando llegué al patio me senté en el enorme árbol que estaba al final de este, me arrepentí de haber olvidado mi Iphone en casa pero decidí verificar una segunda vez, puede que no lo haya visto. No encontré mi teléfono pero sí mi viejo Mp3 con los audífonos que probablemente ya estuviesen dañados, traté de encenderlo y ¡funciona! Pensé con alegría, presioné play y la música empezó a inundar mis oídos, sonó The Beatles. Me quedé ahí por la próxima hora, escuchando los distintos temas de The Beatles: Love me do, Let it be, All you need is love, A hard day's night, entre otros sencillos.

Estaba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando sonó la campana del último periodo, debía ir a Biología.

La clase no era tan mala como aparentaba ser y me entretenía bastante viendo al profesor Banner hablar de las distintos tipos de animales que había en el ecosistema marino. El tiempo pasó rápidamente, eran las 3:00pm y ya era hora de irnos a casa.

¡Gracias a Dios había sobrevivido a otro día más!

Salí del lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el día fue mejor de lo que creí que sería. Caminé con soltura hacia mi parque abandonado; cuando llegué dejé mi mochila en el banco viejo y procedí a quitarme las vans negras y mis calcetines. Caminé por el césped del lugar y me relajé al máximo, di vueltas alrededor de la zona por quince minutos; la sensación de la grama húmeda pasar por los pies calientes y agotados por un día de estudio era fantástica. Cuando decidí que estaba agotada me senté y respiré pausadamente. Vi la hora en mi reloj eran las 4:43pm determiné que era suficiente por hoy y debía volver a casa.

Me puse las Vans y seguí mi camino a la residencia Swan, hogar de un montón de psicópatas con trastornos de bipolaridad y alcoholismo. Como la serie de televisión "La familia Addams" solo que estos no eran tan extraños.

Llegué a casa y no anuncié mi entrada, me dirigí directamente a la cocina por un poco de agua. Lo primero que vi fue mi padre Charlie sentado junto al mesón tomando una taza de lo que yo creía era Café, no vi a Renée por ningún lado así que me preocupó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, papá? —pregunté con apuro y tal parece que mi enojo del sábado había desaparecido completamente.

—Vine a verte... de nuevo —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y mamá?, ¿dónde está? —Se me hacía raro que no estuviera aquí y más aún cuando era un día de semana, suponía que debía estar dando clases en el centro comunitario de la ciudad.

—Fue a buscar a tu hermana a la escuela, pero ella no tiene importancia —comentó con un deje de amargura.

—Charlie, hoy estoy de un muy extraño buen humor, apreciaría mucho si no lo arruinas —aclaré mientras buscaba un vaso de agua helada en la nevera.

—Ven Bells, siéntate. Quiero hablar. —Lo miré extrañada mientras él acercaba una silla a su lado—. Siéntate. —Me indicó. Cedí y me senté.

—Bueno, ¿qué sucede?—Mi tono era curioso.

—Quiero hablar sobre lo que sucedió el sábado pasado —dijo un poco arrepentido.

—Tranquilo, papá —respondí relajada—. Fue mi culpa, sé que no debí actuar así y tú solo quieres que mi futuro esté seguro, te entiendo. —Charlie sonrió aliviado

—También fue mi culpa, hija. Sé que no debo presionarte y más aún cuando sé que las cosas últimamente han estado difíciles. —Sonreí y lo abracé.

—Te amo, Charlie, eres un buen padre. —Él me devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

—Pero... —Lo corté inmediatamente.

— ¿Pero qué?

—Tu madre y yo hemos hablado como personas civilizadas y todo por tu bienestar. Sé que estas últimas semanas te has sentido asfixiada por los problemas de tu madre y míos por eso he hecho algunas llamadas y... —No lo dejé continuar.

— ¿Qué clase de llamadas? Ve al grano Charlie, ¡me asustas!

—Si me dejaras terminar, yo podría decirlo rápido.

—Bueno, bueno... continúa. —Le insistí mordiendo mis uñas.

— ¡Sí que estás nerviosa! —Se río fuertemente, esta era la primera vez que lo oía reírse desde que ocurrió lo de Renée y Phil.

— ¡Charlie! —dije molesta.

—Sigo —contestó—. He hablado con tu primo Carlisle, que vive en Miami…

— ¿El que toca el piano?

— ¡Sí! Ese mismo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Se ha ofrecido para recibirte en Miami por todas las vacaciones —concluyó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? —dije sorprendida

—Pues sí... Es soltero y sé por tu tía Marie que vive solo en un lindo apartamento cerca de la playa.

— ¿Me voy a Miami? —pregunté aún con el shock que me producía la noticia.

— ¡Sí, Bella! —Sonrió—. ¡Sorpresa! —gritó feliz y aplaudió como un bebé.

Tres meses sola en Miami.

Jodida mierda.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si fue así, dejen reviews.**

**Tengo nuevo grupo en Fb. Lana Fanfiction. (Busquen el grupo y pidan ser agregadas, se darán adelantos/fotos de personajes)**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	3. Caos en la ciudad

**Unrestraint**

**#Unrestrain**

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia y demás personajes son de mi creación.**

**Beteado por Lore Cullen y Karla Rodriguez, Betas FFAD: www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Playlist:**

** When i was your man**** - Bruno Mars**

****** Viva la vida - **Coldplay 

**Madness - Muse**

**Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado.**

* * *

**Capítulo III: Caos en la ciudad. **

Aún estaba en _Shock_ y Charlie me miraba emocionado. Paró de aplaudir cuando notó la expresión de desconcierto en mi rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? —Interrogó dudoso. Podía oír el tono de decepción en su voz—. Pensé que te entusiasmaría la noticia… —Tenía razón, la idea de viajar a Miami simplemente me había fascinado.

El pensamiento de no tener que lidiar con el drama familiar reciente era realmente tentador. Simplemente podía enumerar cada una de las vibras negativas que me zafaría:

No más triángulo amoroso entre papá, mamá y el cabrón de Phil.

No presenciaría a Reneé hundiéndose en alcohol para olvidar sus patéticos problemas.

Adiós a las bromas y actitudes infantiles de Carl y Jason.

Sam y su novio Mike ya no serían un problema para mí.

Me di cuenta que Miami no sonaba tan mal, pero había algo que realmente paraba mi ensoñación: Tony.

Ese chico me había gustado muchísimo desde que lo vi en el instituto. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ese aire de chico malo era todo un paquete, tenía la personalidad, la sonrisa abrasadora que hacía se me aceleraran cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas y esa sedosa y castaña melena ¡Oh sí! ese cabello castaño sería la causa de mi muerte, deseaba mucho enredar mis dedos en el.

Suspiré y seguí meditando nuestra aún no iniciada relación. Cuando por fin había conseguido mi cometido de salir con él, mi padre me daba esa escandalosa noticia. Tres jodidos meses en los que no podría saber nada de Tony y mucho menos a quién se follaría en mi ausencia. La cavilación era repugnante.

Sacudí la cabeza rechazando el plan y miré a mi padre.

—No quiero ir a Miami —negué firmemente y con voz decidida—. Tres meses es demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Por qué Bella? —replicó Charlie con calma y tratando de buscar una explicación razonable a algo que para mí resultaba inexplicable e inútil—. Esa ciudad es otro ambiente, Miami es grandioso para trasladarse en vacaciones. Hay muchas actividades que estoy seguro que te encantarán.

— ¡Son tres meses papá! Para mí es un tiempo excesivo —protesté—. No pretendo dejar a mis amigos. Tengo muchos planes con ellos estas vacaciones.

Verdaderamente tenía muchos planes, y cada uno de ellos incluía a Tony. En todo este período nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza salir con mis amigos ya que el resultado de ello sería sentirme terriblemente incómoda y aburrida. Mis amigos eran muy inocentes y yo quería fiestas, alcohol, diversión, experimentar cosas nuevas y romper todas las reglas posibles. Tal vez por eso me agradaba tanto Tony. Era lo más cercano a eso.

—Podrías conocer nuevas personas en Miami, Bella. Harías nuevos amigos y yo solo quiero que aclares tus ideas, hija. Este tiempo fuera de casa te hará bien.

Pobre papá, yo sé que quería lo mejor para mí pero ya no sabía cómo hacerle entender que no aclararía nada, las cosas estaban jodidas e irme no resolvería nada.

—Ya te dije que no quiero irme, por favor, entiéndeme.

—Pero… ¡Bells!

—Papá ¡no quiero! —grité. De improvisto la puerta principal se cerró con violencia, esperé unos segundos y mamá entró a la cocina seguida de Sam. Reneé miró a Charlie y no pareció sorprendida, cosa que me confundió pero al momento llegaron como un _flash_ las palabras de Charlie _"tu madre y yo hablamos como personas civilizadas"_.

—Hola Charlie. —Saludó Reneé con timidez. Sin duda después de estos seis meses todavía estaba avergonzada y tenía razones para estarlo.

—Hola, ¿cómo ha ido todo con Sam? —comentó mirando a Sam. Papá y Sam se llevaban muy bien, yo sabía que era su favorita. Ser la menor le daba esa ventaja.

—Ya hablaremos de eso, tendremos una conversación bastante larga y seria con esta jovencita —contestó mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Sam y salió de la habitación.

Sam había mantenido la vista en el suelo de la cocina desde que había llegado a casa, no había saludado a nadie además de que había estado extrañamente callada. _No me lo creo, algo muy malo tuvo que haber hecho,_ pensé.

—Ya hablaremos tú y yo, Samantha —anunció papá muy serio. Sam asintió y subió las escaleras con prisa. Papá se levantó de su asiento y me observó—. Tengo que irme.

—Está bien, papá. Gracias por la oferta de Miami, pero, en serio no creo que sea algo que necesite —aseguré con amabilidad para no hacerle sentir mal.

—Hija, no quiero que me des aún tu respuesta definitiva, quedan unas cuantas semanas para las vacaciones. Prométeme que lo vas a pensar bien.

Joder, no se da por vencido fácilmente.

—Está bien, papá, lo pensaré. —Consideré resignada. Solo quería que se marchara pronto y dejara de insistir.

—Me conformo con eso. —Me dio un beso en la frente y me estremecí por su contacto, las muestras de cariño no eran mis preferidas—. Cuídate, Bells. —Asentí y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa.

—Adiós, papá.

Charlie se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue. Reneé —que se encontraba en la sala viendo algún programa de chismes en la televisión— volteó sorprendida al ver que papá no se despidió de ella y me dedicó una mirada, yo solo me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Entré a la habitación y no encontré a Sam en su cama, como de costumbre, escuché la ducha y me di cuenta que estaba tomando un baño. Subí a mi cama, me deshice de mis vans negras y las puse a un lado. Cogí el control remoto para el aire acondicionado y lo encendí, hoy el día estaba más caliente de lo usual y yo estaba increíblemente agotada por todos los sucesos del día. Tal parece que no había tenido descanso alguno desde el viernes en la noche. Cerré los ojos y me perdí en mis ocurrencias, me imaginé de nuevo a Tony y a mí follando, sabía que lo deseaba pero no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo hacía. También le daba vueltas al asunto de Miami. ¿El viaje realmente podría aclarar mis ideas? No lo sabía y conocer nuevas personas no sonaba tan terrible como yo le hacía parecer a Charlie ¡Hasta podría hacer amigos más de mi estilo! Me emocionó la coyuntura. _Concéntrate Bella, _me dije a mi misma. _No quieres ir, no quieres ir. _Continué con mi pelea interna hasta que me quedé dormida.

Dormía plácidamente cuando unos gritos provenientes de abajo me despertaron de manera alarmante. Bajé rápidamente de la litera y caminé en dirección a la cocina. Cuando escuché que los gritos provenían de Reneé y Sam me quedé al otro lado de la puerta escuchando silenciosamente su discusión.

— ¿Por qué te escapas de clases, Samantha? —demandó mamá en un tono realmente molesto.

—Yo no me estoy escapando, mamá —replicó Sam casi en un susurro.

— ¡No me mientas, no te atrevas a hacerlo! ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida? —gritó Reneé con voz enojada.

Mierda, Reneé tenía razón y yo sabía por qué Sam se escapaba.

—Tu profesor de cálculo ha dicho que tienes cinco meses sin entrar a sus clases. Hija, estás a punto de no pasar la materia e incluso reprobar el año.

Exactamente, Reneé estaba muy bien informada ya que ese era el tiempo que Sam llevaba saliendo con el molesto de Mike y justamente ese era el período de tiempo desde el divorcio de nuestros padres. Sam me había comentado que iba a la escuela y fingía estar leyendo un libro en el pasillo cada vez que los profesores pasaban frente a ella. Cuando sonaba el móvil Mike le indicaba con un texto que saliera, que él se encontraba afuera esperándola con su moto, y en seguida Sam salía y pasaban el resto del día en algún lugar donde él la llevaba. Me preguntaba qué harían… _Joder, esperaba que no fuera lo que mi mente maquinaba, _pensé. Luego Mike la traía de vuelta a la escuela y ella solo entraba a las dos últimas clases del día. Ella prácticamente no asistía al colegio.

Recordé mi cara de sorpresa y decepción mientras Sam me contaba su historia, la separación de mis padres la había afectado de una manera muy negativa.

—No entiendo cálculo mamá, es por eso que falto a algunas clases.

— ¡Mientes, Samantha! —gritó enojada Reneé. Nunca la había visto así—. Te escapas de clases para hacer no sé qué y ahora puede que debas repetir el año escolar.

— ¡Yo no me escapo, mamá! —objetó Sam con impaciencia. Sentí el impulso de decirle a mamá qué estaba sucediendo con Sam y Mike, el cual era un hombre de 18 años con una mentalidad muy perturbadora y Samantha apenas era una chica de quince años muy inocente _o __eso quiero creer,_ pensé.

Mike podría intentar sobrepasarse con ella si es que ya no lo había hecho. ¿Sam será virgen? Dios santo, no quería pensar lo contrario. En todo caso debería decirle a mamá, ¿no? Tengo que ayudar a Sam, justo cuando estaba decidida a entrar a la cocina y contar todo, recordé la mirada de confianza que Sam me había ofrecido. No la podía traicionar de esa manera, era mi hermana y no quería que se enfadara conmigo.

Llegué a la conclusión de que no era asunto mío y era mejor no abrir la boca.

—Eres una decepción —expresó Reneé.

—Todo esto es tu culpa. Te ocupas más del alcohol que de tus hijos —manifestó Sam con voz desafiante—. Eres una mala madre.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que la furia de Reneé se desatara y con cuidado traté de mirar hacia la cocina. Mamá tenía un plato de cerámica en la mano el cual aventó con fuerza contra Sam, pero por suerte lo esquivó y se quedó paralizada.

Sin perder tiempo salí corriendo escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación y me encerré en el baño. Escuché que Sam entraba rápidamente y se acostaba en su cama. Cuando todo quedó en silencio decidí tomar una rápida ducha y me puse mi pijama. Me marché del baño y vi que Sam ya estaba dormida. Cogí un libro de nuestro estante, titulado_ "365 historias fantásticas"_, me acerqué a la cama de mi hermana y me senté en el borde. Tenía el rostro rojo producto del llanto. Empecé a leer _"El patito feo"_, la historia favorita de Sam. Recordé que cuando ella tenía cinco años papá siempre lo leía antes de dormir, cuando Sam había tenido un mal día o cuando tenía pesadillas.

—…"y el patito feo se convirtió en un hermoso cisne blanco" —concluí la historia y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro enrojecido de Sam.

Los días que siguieron a éste los pasé reflexionando sobre la propuesta de papá. Simplemente no podía aceptarla, eso arruinaría todo mi chance con Tony. Este chico convertía mi usual mal humor en una brillante sonrisa, me sonrojé al recordar la conversación que tuvimos el día anterior en la acostumbrada clase de arte y la tradicional interrupción de Phil no se hizo esperar. ¡Maldito estorbo!

Estaba sentada en mi lugar mientras hacía bocetos en mi cuaderno y terminaba la asignación que Phil nos había mandado. Vi a Tony ingresar al salón de clases e hice como si no lo hubiera visto, me concentré en mi boceto hasta que sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí.

—Hola, Bella —susurró en mi oreja, provocándome escalofríos. Levanté la vista y lo saludé.

— Hola, Tony. ¿Cómo estás?

— Mucho mejor ahora que te veo. ¿Lista para la salida de mañana? —respondió con voz susurrante y sus labios bajaron hasta mis hombros—. Porque yo si lo estoy. —Besó mi hombro derecho. Dios este chico, era increíblemente provocador.

— Sí, lo estoy —aseguré con nerviosismo en la voz. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería cuando hablaba de estar lista: Sexo.

No me sentía lista pero ¿quién era yo para resistirme a los encantos de él?

— Pues bien, te llamo mañana en la tarde. —Me mostró su mano izquierda y vi que todavía tenía mi número escrito en ella. _¿Es que acaso no se baña? Han pasado cinco días._ Pensé con burla—. Nos vemos mañana, linda. —Se acercó a mi cuello e inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás para que besarme, cerré los ojos y esperé. Pasaron alrededor de diez segundos y aún no había rastros del beso. Abrí los ojos y vi que Phil estaba observándome.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado, señorita Swan? ¿Se ha quedado dormida esperándome? —comentó irónico.

No le presté atención y miré a mi alrededor, Tony se había ido.

—No —respondí secamente.

— Ya veo. En todo caso se ha acabado el tiempo de espera, comencemos la clase pero antes por favor entréguenme la asignación. —Pasó por cada uno de los puestos de los alumnos recogiendo la asignación, cuando llegó a mi lugar cogió rápidamente mi tarea. La cual no había terminado debido a mi momento con Tony.

¡Mierda! Ahora sí que me iba a sacar un cinco. Lo miré con furia y él me sonrió complacido.

— Saludos a su madre, Isabella —comentó con tono de burla. Me encontraba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Su nivel de descaro era supremo. Reprimí el impulso de decirle una mala palabra y me mantuve en silencio el resto de la clase.

Cuando la clase terminó salí hecha una furia a la clase de biología. Hoy tenía una prueba así que me concentré en aprobar con buena calificación y no pensar en lo que el jodido idiota de Phil causaba en mí.

Para el momento que el último timbre del día sonó yo ya estaba más calmada y tranquila. Con paciencia me encaminé hacia el parque y realicé la rutina de todos los días.

Ubiqué mi mochila en el banco viejo.

Me despojé de mis vans negras.

Caminé por el césped húmedo con mis pies desnudos.

Respiré con tranquilidad y esperé con serenidad la hora de volver a casa.

Con la misma calma que poseía me dirigí a casa y cuando llegué subí directo a mi habitación. Apenas eran las cinco con treinta pero estaba tan agotada que decidí ponerme el pijama y me recosté en mi cama con mi _iPhone_ a escuchar música y a revisar las redes sociales como la hacía usualmente luego de llegar del instituto. _La rutina me consume_, pensé con aburrimiento.

Dos horas después salí de la habitación y me encontré con Sam, furiosa porque no había notado que dejé puesto el pestillo y ella no había podido entrar en todo ese tiempo.

El sábado llegó y estaba emocionada por los eventos que podrían ocurrir esta noche aunque estaba enojada por lo ocurrido con Phil. Ese hombre era un cínico, no sé como Reneé pudo acostarse con él. La idea de tener sexo con ese hombre me resultaba asquerosa.

Con la exaltación de una posible noche de sexo con el chico que me gustaba me levanté de la cama y luego de un largo baño me dirigí hacia la cocina. Vi el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de noche en la sala, apenas eran las ocho. Todos estaban durmiendo todavía, me imaginaba. Los gemelos debían estar dando clases particulares de violín a algunos niños en el centro comunitario, Sam estaba dormida y Reneé debía estar en su cama con un dolor de cabeza horroroso recuperándose de las copitas de whisky de más que bebió anoche en la cena.

Entré en la cocina con la sorpresa de ver a Reneé haciendo el desayuno, tal parece que la había subestimado, solté una risita y ella notó mi presencia.

— Buenos días, Bella.

— Hola, mamá. —Reneé continuó concentrada cocinando. Olía delicioso, me preguntaba que sería.

— Estoy haciendo _pancakes_ —anunció Reneé como si pudiese leerme la mente. Los _pancakes_ eran mi desayuno favorito y hoy estaba famélica.

—Quiero dos, mamá, por favor. —Ella asintió—. Phil te ha mandado saludos. —Mamá se quedó paralizada y continué hablando—. Ha dicho que te extraña mucho y dice que espera verte pronto. Que quisiera salir algún día. —Terminé de decirle, provocándola. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero aún no había superado las palabras de Phil.

Mamá cogió un plato de la alacena y sirvió en él dos pancakes. Se volteó y puso el plato de forma ruidosa sobre el mesón.

— Cállate —demandó molesta y me miró desafiante. Decidí callarme y me limité a desayunar en silencio.

El día transcurrió con normalidad y sin acontecimientos desagradables. Ya eran cerca de las seis y treinta de la tarde y Tony no me había llamado aún. Tal vez se le había olvidado la fiesta aunque no estaba segura porque ayer lucía muy entusiasmado. Continué divagando mientras estaba recostada en mi cama con la laptop en las piernas viendo videos en_ Youtube._ Puse un vídeo de Bruno Mars _"When I was your man" _disfrutaba de la música que inundaba mis oídos cuando sonó mi móvil. ¡Era Tony! no pude evitar emocionarme. Traté de encontrar mi iPhone en el desastre que era mi cama, busqué desesperadamente y no lo encontraba hasta que recordé que estaba debajo de mi almohada. Joder. Lo cogí y atendí.

—Hola —balbuceé.

—Hola linda, ¿creíste que me había olvidado de nuestra cita? —contestó con voz arrogante. _Nuestra cita _que palabras tan prometedoras.

— No. He imaginado que estabas ocupado

— ¿Ocupado? Para ti nunca estaré ocupado —objetó con tono seductor. Hasta por teléfono sonaba sexy.

¿Paso por ti a las ocho?

—A las ocho suena bien

—Está bien, nos vemos más tarde, Bella. —Pronunció delicadamente mi nombre—. Me muero de ganas de verte.

—Nos vemos, Tony. —Colgué.

Tony venía por mí a las ocho y ya eran las seis con quince. No me quedaba mucho tiempo así que me levanté y fui al baño, necesitaba tomar una ducha para tranquilizarme. Mientras me duchaba la música de Coldplay sonaba en mi iPhone.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Mis piernas temblaban como gelatina. Terminé de ducharme y me miré en el espejo del tocador.

—Cálmate, Isabella —me dije a mi misma mientras respiraba lentamente—. Es solo una salida. Así es, una salida que probablemente termine en sexo.

Cogí el iPhone y paré la música. Noté que había un _Whatsapp _y era de Becca.

"_Hola Bellie, mañana voy de visita. Besos :*"_

Se me alegró el corazón al saber la noticia, hacía mucho que Becca no venía a casa. Dejé el iPhone sobre el lavabo, tenía poco tiempo para alistarme así que le escribiría luego. Salí del baño y revisé mi closet, no tenía idea de qué ponerme. Al final elegí unos shorts negros de cuero y una camiseta negra con puntos blancos brillantes y ambos eran H&M, también elegí una sexy ropa interior roja. Si las cosas se daban tal y como planeaba a Tony le encantaría. _¿Qué diablos pasa por mi mente? _Pensé.

Opté por las sandalias negras de Sam, esperaba que no le importara. Una vez vestida fui por última vez al baño y me miré en el espejo. Noté que la camiseta me dejaba gran parte del cuello descubierto, me veía sexy. Sequé mi cabello con la secadora, me maquillé un poco y por ultimo me puse brillo labial rosa sabor a fresa. Eché un último vistazo a la chica que estaba en el espejo y puedo decir que me veía realmente guapa, justo en ese instante sonó el móvil y respondí sin chequear quien era.

—Hola, guapa. ¿Lista para disfrutar de mi compañía esta noche? —Reconocí inmediatamente la voz y al engreído que estaba al teléfono.

—Hola, ya estoy lista. —Traté de sonar lo más tranquila posible aunque mi corazón se acelerara a 100 Km/h.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso. Pensé que te habías arrepentido —contestó en tono burlón—. Estoy afuera.

¿Estaba afuera? ¿Tan pronto? Miré el reloj y eran las ocho con veinte de la noche. Mierda, ¿cuándo se me había hecho tan tarde?

—Ya voy.

—Está bien, nena. Tómate tu tiempo. —Colgué y mi pulso se aceleró aún más. Estaba a punto de llamarlo para decirle que estaba enferma y me sentía mal.

—No seas cobarde —me dije. Respiré hondo, busqué mi cartera color coral y la acomodé en mi hombro izquierdo. Salí de mi habitación y caminé escaleras abajo

Era hora de buena adrenalina.

Me encontré a Reneé en la sala con los gemelos. No había rastros de Sam, podía apostar que estaba fuera con Mike.

—Adiós mamá, no me esperes despierta. —Crucé rápidamente la sala en dirección a la puerta.

—No llegues tarde Bella o iré por ti. —Anunció Jason en tono mandón. Odiaba cuando se ponía así, que se ocupe de su vida. Él se había tirado a todas las chicas de Boston y yo nunca le había dicho o insinuado nada. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Cabrón —susurré.

Salí de casa y vi el auto de Tony estacionado, su viejo Cadillac. Tocó la corneta y me estremecí. Estaba concentrada admirando la belleza del mismo cuando la ventanilla del copiloto bajó y Tony me gritó.

¡Eh chica, no te hagas rogar!

Quien entendía a este hombre, a veces podía ser irritante.

—Estas muy linda, Bella —dijo en cuanto entré al auto y me observó detenidamente.

—Gracias, tú también. —Sonreí.

—Lo sé —contestó arrogante. Partimos hacia la fiesta y él estaba concentrado en el camino. Aproveché el momento para observarlo, estaba muy guapo. Llevaba vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca en la que se leía _"American idiot"_ y una cazadora negra de cuero. Tenía el cabello castaño un poco mojado, se le veía muy sexy.

— Lindo auto. —Le miré a los ojos.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó mientras miraba el camino con atención—. Es un regalo de mi padre.

—Es muy bonito.

—No más que tú. —Sonreí por el alago y me distraje cambiando las estaciones de radio hasta que encontré una que me gustaba. Sonaba_ Madness_ de Muse, subí el volumen y comencé a bailar y a cantar en el asiento. Tony lo notó, se echó a reír y se unió a mí cantando.

Por los próximos quince minutos continuamos haciendo lo mismo, cuando llegamos al lugar de la fiesta se podía ver que estaba hasta reventar. Luces parpadeantes salían de la ventana de la misma, sin duda está sería una fiesta genial.

Tony estacionó el auto en una esquina del vecindario y me otorgó una mirada, con cuidado me cogió el rostro con ambas manos y suavemente rozó mi mejilla con su pulgar, me atrajo lentamente hacia su asiento. Su perfume olía delicioso y mis labios estaban a solo centímetros de los suyos.

—Cierra los ojos —pedí. El asintió regañadientes, liberó mi rostro de la cárcel de sus manos y despacio le besé la barbilla. Tony pausadamente se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y sabía que estaba esperando que le besara los labios pero en vez de eso le di un beso en el cuello y me aparté de él. Abrió los ojos sorprendido por mis acciones.

—Así que te gusta jugar —afirmó riendo. Le regalé una sonrisa divertida y bajé del auto, al segundo Tony ya estaba a mi lado, cogió mi mano izquierda y nos dirigimos a la casa de Charlotte. Cuando estábamos a pocos metros de la puerta vimos a un chico salir de la casa corriendo y gritando.

—A un lado ¡Voy a vomitar! —Cielos...y aún no eran ni las nueve. Entramos a la casa, y vi muchos rostros familiares. Bree, la mejor amiga de Charlotte y porrista como ella, estaba sentada en un sillón con un chico al que reconocí inmediatamente. Era Diego, el novio de Charlotte y se estaban besando apasionadamente, no me sorprendía que Bree le haya quitado el novio a su mejor amiga. Todas ellas eran unas zorras hipócritas.

— ¿En qué piensas, guapa? —preguntó mi acompañante.

—En que esos dos deberían de buscarse un cuarto de algún motel barato —contesté cortante.

—Al igual que nosotros en un rato —comentó seductor. Me acarició la espalda lentamente, en movimientos ascendentes. Se sentía muy bien

Nos situamos en una esquina, desde allí se podía ver toda la pista de baile. También había un pequeño bar posicionado al fondo de la misma, estábamos conversando sobre la buena música del lugar cuando Charlotte apareció de repente y estaba espectacular. Llevaba un vestido tipo coctel de color rojo, era muy corto y dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus piernas. Usaba unos tacones negros y sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso. Su largo cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta.

—Hola, guapo —saludó a Tony.

—Estás hermosa —respondió él mientras la escaneaba con la mirada.

Sentí una punzada de celos y toqué el hombro de Tony para que recordara que yo aún seguía ahí. Cuando lo hice el posicionó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y Charlotte hizo como si acabara de advertir mi presencia y me miró como si yo fuese un insecto.

— ¿Vienes con ella? —preguntó indiferente. Sí, perra, estaba con él.

— Así es, esta guapa viene conmigo. —Charlotte rió como si le hubiesen acabado de contar un buen chiste.

—Nos vemos más tarde lindo —Se despidió mientras se mordía el labio. _Vaya, pero que educada,_ pensé

— ¿Quieres bailar? Soy todo tuyo. —Tony me animó juguetón. Sin pensarlo lo tomé del brazo y lo arrastré hacia la pista de baile.

Nos situamos justo en el centro y comenzó sonar "_P__romiscuous"_ de Nelly Furtado. _Es hora de entrar en calor, Bella, _comenté en mi mente. Empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me rodeó la cintura con los suyos. Se movía muy bien, me acerqué aún más a él y en un segundo estábamos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Nos movíamos de arriba a abajo sin despegarnos. Sus piernas rozaban las mías, mi sexo rozaba el suyo. Oh Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Me volteé y quedé de espaldas a él con sus manos aún en mi cintura y me moví de un lado al otro. Tony me presionó contra él y sentí su erección en mi trasero. Seguí bailando y provocándolo. Besó mi cuello y yo ya no podía retrasarlo. Le encaré y lo abracé. Él me agarró del trasero y empezó a besarme. Nuestras lenguas se rozaban, una y otra vez. Sus besos me dejaban sin respiración, mordió mis labios y se apartó de mí. Luego me dedicó una sonrisa y me habló al oído.

—Eso ha sido fantástico —susurró y me dio un beso tierno—. ¿Quieres ir a sentarte? —asentí. Mis mejillas ardían y estaba excitada.

Caminamos en dirección al sillón en el cual me senté.

¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó—. ¿Algo con alcohol?

—Agua estaría bien —pedí mirándolo a los ojos.

—Te traeré vodka —informó. Me besó la sien y se fue.

Con curiosidad observé a todos los chicos que bailaban en la pista, se divertían a lo grande y sonreí al pensar que mi noche iba por el mismo camino. Varios muchachos se acercaron para que bailara con ellos y solo a los más lindos les aceptaba el baile. _Joder esto era una fiesta. ¡Había que divertirse!_Así pasó el tiempo hasta que el reloj marcó las once y Tony aún no aparecía. Molesta me dirigí a buscarlo, pero ¿qué coño se creía? Me dejó sola todo este tiempo.

Me levanté del sillón en el que había estado sentada todo este tiempo e hice un recorrido por toda la casa en busca de Tony. Me detuve en una puerta doble de color negro, esta debía ser la cocina. Abrí la puerta y entré.

— ¿Así muñeca? o ¿más fuerte?—Reconocí esa voz de inmediato. Me encontré con la sorpresa de ver a Charlotte sentada sobre un mesón con Tony entre sus piernas. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta fui incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Él notó mi presencia ahí, pero ya era muy tarde.

Salí caminando lentamente hacia la sala, busqué mi bolso y me dirigí a la salida. Oí unos gritos detrás de mí.

—Bella, ¡por favor! ¡Hablemos! —La furia se apoderó de mí.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —le grité y con ojos llorosos llamé a un taxi para que me llevará a casa.

Cuando llegué mi maquillaje estaba arruinado producto de las lágrimas. Saqué las llaves de mi bolso y abrí la puerta principal. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, caminé lentamente a mi habitación. Entré al baño y me lavé el rostro. Me vestí con mi pijama y fui directo a la cama. Cerré los ojos y me dormí pensando en lo rápido que una noche podía cambiar de genial a desastrosa.

A la mañana siguiente solo quería mantener mi mente ocupada para no pensar en la noche anterior, así que para sorpresa de todos ayudé a Reneé en los quehaceres del hogar. A pesar de lo ocurrido hoy me sentía algo entusiasmada por la visita de Becca, cuando el reloj dio las tres esperé pacientemente su entrada pero no llegaba. A las tres con treinta estaba un poco desilusionada y aburrida así decidí leer un libro, estaba abstraída en la lectura cuando oí una voz familiar y salí disparada hacia la sala. Vi a mamá y a Becca abrazándose.

¡Becca! —Saludé emocionada y corrí hacia sus brazos. Becca me abrazó fuertemente.

—Bellie cariño, ¿cómo has estado? —dijo sonriendo. Se le veía feliz.

—Te cuento en un rato, después de que charles con mamá.

—Tranquila hija, tengo que ir un segundo al supermercado para comprar algunos ingredientes que me faltan para la cena —interrumpió Reneé. Yo sabía a qué clase de compras se refería.

—Adiós hija, nos vemos más tarde. —Se despidió de Becca. Me senté en el sillón de la sala y palmeé el asiento a mi lado. Becca entendió la seña y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? —preguntó.

—Las cosas no han estado bien por aquí Becca, Reneé se ha pasado todas estas semanas bebiendo más de lo usual. Antes bebía una copa de vino tinto en la cena, ahora te aseguro que se bebe la botella completa. También está Sam que últimamente es un problema y papá ya no nos visita tanto como lo hacía antes. Ya nada es igual —expliqué resignada.

—Entiendo Bella, he tratado de lidiar con mamá, pero ella no parece comprender la gravedad del asunto. Sabes que puedes venir a vivir conmigo si lo deseas.

—Papá me ha ofrecido irme a vivir con el primo Carlisle por las vacaciones —anuncié con una sonrisa incómoda.

— ¡Eso es fantástico Bella! —comentó emocionada.

—Pero no acepté. Es que me ha gustado un chico y pensé que todo iba a ir bien con él y la verdad no quería dejarlo. Pero entonces ayer… —Se me quebró la voz y Becca se alarmó.

— ¿Ayer qué Bella? —preguntó preocupada.

¡Ayer le he visto follarse a otra! —grité con coraje en mi voz.

— ¡Bella! Lo siento mucho—me abrazó con fuerza. Me sentí mucho mejor después de eso—. Tal vez no es el chico para ti. Ya llegará el indicado, mírate eres preciosa. —Reí.

— ¡Dios Becca! Que frase tan cliché. —Ella rió junto a mí y continuamos abrazadas. La extrañaba a montones.

—Deberías aceptar la propuesta de papá —opinó seria—. Sería algo excelente Bellie, solo piénsalo. Conocerías nuevas personas y te alejarías de todos estos problemas. Haz el intento. —Me sonrió—. No hay nada de malo en intentar algo nuevo o ¿sí? —preguntó.

—No.

¿Lo pensarás, entonces? —Siguió insistiendo. Dios, Becca a veces se parecía tanto a Charlie.

—Lo pensaré —respondí y ambas empezamos a reír.

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde. Charlando y riendo como los viejos tiempos. Luego de una cena familiar Becca se fue. Era sorprendente la falta que hacía en casa, todos la queríamos mucho.

Carl y Jason bromearon e hicieron chistes con ella durante toda la cena y Becca tampoco se quedó atrás y les lanzó unas cuantas bromas. También habló con Sam sin parar y yo por otro lado no podía dejar de mirar a mamá, se le veía feliz después de tanto tiempo.

Luego de despedir a Becca me senté en el porche de la casa, pensando en toda la conversación. El iPhone sonó y era un texto de Tony:

"_Linda, hablemos. Déjame explicarte"_

Sonreí y marqué el número, contestaron de inmediato.

¡Hola! —dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

— Papá, tengo que decirte algo —hablé en tono serio.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Bella? —preguntó preocupado.

— He tomado una decisión… me voy a Miami.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Les debo una enorme disculpa por la espera, se que he tardado bastante en actualizar pero son por razones fuera de mi alcance y que solo se deben comprender.**

**Gracias a Karla y a Lore por hacer un hueco en su tiempo para betear esto.**

**Como siempre las invito a entrar a mi grupo en Facebook (en link del grupo esta en mi perfil)...y eso es todo. **

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
